


Stargate Canon, II

by sg_wonderland



Series: Stargate Canon [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: And even more of my canon





	Stargate Canon, II

21-Every year, on her birthday, Janet Wells gets one red rose. She never finds out who sends them.

22-Sgt. Siler earned Daniel’s undying gratitude for never telling Jack who TP’d his truck that Halloween.

23-Sam owns the entire library of Jane Austen’s novels.

24-Cameron never learned not to play Jeopardy with Daniel.

25-Daniel spent an entire year studying in France and none of his fellow students ever knew that his grandfather had written one of their textbooks.

26-Teal’c called Daniel when he received his first speeding ticket and they had a drink to celebrate.

27-General Hammond’s granddaughters both want to marry Jack when they grow up so they arm-wrestled over who would get him. Kayla won.

28-Vala desperately wants to have children. Normal children. Daniel’s children.

29-Jack can’t wait for the program to go public so he can appear on ‘Oprah’.

30-Teal’c secretly wants a Corvette.

31-Cameron introduced Daniel to cornbread and biscuits and gravy.

32-Sam never eats blue Jell-o anywhere but on base.

33-Rodney McKay still thinks he is smarter than Carter or Daniel, although he does think Carter is smitten with his charms. And maybe Daniel, too, but he’s not certain of that.

34-Daniel had actually been to lots of hockey games while he was in school in Chicago; he just lets Jack think he doesn’t understand the rules.

35-Jack visits Charlie every year on the first day of baseball season.

36-Daniel kept a candle burning in his apartment window for one hundred days.

37-Teal’c finds Jack amusing, but won’t show it.

38-No one noticed that Daniel and Janet were frequently incommunicado on the same weekends.

39-Daniel’s ring tone on Jack’s phone is ‘Crazy’ by Patsy Cline.

40-Jack once saw Mary Steenburgen at a hotel and was so flustered he couldn’t bring himself to ask for an autograph.


End file.
